The Truth Is Out There
by Vval
Summary: Chloe and Lex want to find out the truth behind the odd symbols, the weird happenings and the unexplainable situations... CHLEX!
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Is Out There… **

**Author: **Val

**E-Mail:** chloe@smallville-torch.com

**Sites:** smallville-torch.com & nerwen.net

**Rating:** PG-13 (I think, I suck at rating things.)

**Last seen Ep.:** Rosetta

**Spoilers:** Yes for those who have not seen Rosetta yet.

**Feedback:** Pleeeeaseeee? *Insert puppy dog eyes here* If you don't I'll send a Meteor Freak after ya! ****

**Author's notes:** English is not my first language so expect grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh also, my first Smallville related fic., and the other two, I wrote like two years ago so hehehe…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Smallville, Superman or any of the characters, although if anyone is interested on giving me Lex or Michael Rosembaum, I'll love you forever! ;) 

**Summary:** Chloe, after seeing the odd e-mail Dr. Virgil Swann sent Clark, is intrigued and decides to try and find out more about what it means and why the Dr. would be interested on Clark. Lex, after reading the report on The Daily Planet about the symbols that appeared on The Kent's barn, is determined to find a connection between the pieces of the puzzle he has gathered so far. CHLEX!

_________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1 

Chloe arrived at The Torch hours earlier then usual, she placed her coffee next to the keyboard as she sat down in front of her computer, taking a deep breath, she opened the email Clark had read the other day and stared at the symbols, opening also the picture she took from The Kent's barn a couple of days ago, she stared at both for a while. 'Ok, it's definitely the same kind of freaky language but what on earth could this possibly mean?' She took a sip of her coffee and was brought back to reality as The Torch's phone started to ring.

"Torch." She said picking it up as she put down her mug. 

"Chloe? Why are you at The Torch already? And why isn't your cell phone on?" A male voice asked. 

"Hey dad, sorry I left without saying anything, I just couldn't sleep anymore and decided to come over and finish a… research I'm working on." 

"Well alright, just make sure you leave a note next time, me and Lana were worried about you. Don't work too hard Chloe and turn the cell phone on!" Gabe Sullivan said feeling a lot more relieved.

"Ok dad, I'll! Oh by the way, I'll probably stay late so, don't worry about me. Turning it on now, talk to you tonight." Chloe said as she searched her purse for her cell phone and turned it on as promised, tossing it back inside of the purse right afterwards. 

"See you later honey, take care." Gabe hung up.

Turning her full attention back to her computer, Chloe remembered that Clark seemed to be able to understand those symbols, somehow, if he could then Dr. Swann obviously knew that, but how? And why could he?

********************

Lex had been in his study for a while, he was staring at the picture that had been printed on the first page of The Daily Planet, something was obviously happening around the Kent's farm, he started to read the files he had bought about Martha Kent's disease and her miraculous recovery. He tried hard to get any information out of Helen, but she refused to tell him anything, Lex pretended to be understandable but that attitude got on his nerves. 

Leaning back on his chair, he took a closer look to the picture of the barn and for the first time he noticed on the lower right side the writing 'Photo by Chloe Sullivan' he checked twice to make sure he had read it correctly. 'So, Miss Sullivan was there when it happened, I'm surprised she didn't print an article about it yet, of course that is probably because of her friendship with Clark… But maybe she could tell me something…' Lex grinned as he got up and headed to his car.  

********************

Chloe had emailed half her contacts so far and made an internet search. No luck as she didn't have much information to go on about, she tried everything related to Dr. Virgil Swann, but he had been out of reach for at least 13 years, until he contacted Clark anyway. She listed the pros and cons of emailing the Dr. himself, Chloe didn't want Clark to know she was investigating the symbols and since he seemed to have some sort of 'secret' with this doctor, she had pretty much decided against that idea. She frowned at her empty coffee mug and leaned back on her chair, staring again at the picture on her computer.

********************

As Lex parked on Smallville High's parking lot, he wondered why it was so empty still, he then noticed it was awfully early, he frowned as he realized there was a big possibility Chloe hadn't arrived yet, he decided to take a chance anyway and entered the school. He stopped in front of The Torch's Office and saw Chloe, the grin reappeared on his face as he opened the door and silently made his way inside, Lex noticed Chloe was staring at the same picture he had been for a long time. 'So, it's intriguing her as well…' he thought as he approached the back of her chair.

"Miss Sullivan." He said from behind her.

Chloe jumped to her feet and turned around, her eyes widened a little once she noticed who was there. 

"Le… Mr. Luthor." She said surprised and curious at the same time. "What brings you here? And this early…" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"Lex." He said simply with the hint of a smile on his lips. "And I believe I'm here for the same reason you are." Lex motioned to the computer with his head.

Chloe automatically glanced at the computer and then back at Lex, eyeing him suspiciously.

_________________________________________________________

So what do you think? Should I keep going? Feedback? Any hints, tips, criticism anything and everything is welcome, as long as you let me know your opinion. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you sooooo much for reviewing guys! I know the first chapter was boring and rather short, but hopefully it'll get better now ;) 

Oh, for someone who asked me to add Lana, sorry but to be honest, I can't stand her hehe and I want this fic. to be completely Chlex centered. 

_________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 2 **

Chloe and Lex started at each other for a while before Chloe broke the silence.

"What about it Lex?"

"I was hoping you could tell me more about the fire Ms. Sullivan, since you've witnessed it…" 

"There is nothing to tell aside from what's been printed and when I arrived, they were already putting it off so I didn't see how or who started it." 

Lex nodded looking around The Torch, focusing his attention on the Wall Of Weird, Chloe just stared at him and crossed her arms against her chest. 'What the hell does he want?', Lex turned back to face Chloe.

"Judging by what I've seen of your work, you don't usually give up without finding a theory for happenings such as this, do you happen to have any leads to what that symbol means?" 

Chloe glared at him, arms still crossed "If I do, what makes you think I would tell you?"

Lex grinned, 'I knew she'd not be an easy one to get information from, but I didn't expect her to react so defensively'. "Well Ms. Sullivan I was hoping we could exchange some information and maybe figure it out."

She uncrossed her arms, relaxing her posture a little "And what information could you offer me Mr. Lu… Lex?"

"Now, if I told you that I'd be in disadvantage don't you agree? Maybe we could…" The ringing of the school bell interrupted lex. Chloe motioned with her head for him to continue and he nodded "Why don't you stop by at the mansion after school so we can talk?" 

Chloe hesitated for a minute. 'Well, he does have the money to buy any information he wants… Maybe this _exchange_ is not such a bad idea… Although he is a Luthor and… Oh what the hell I'm sure I can handle him!' She finally nodded. "Sure, now if you excuse me, I have a delightful math class to attend to." She said sarcastically as she grabbed her stuff.

Lex smiled opening The Torch's door for her and left the office after she did. "I'll be waiting for you then Ms. Sullivan…"

"It's Chloe." She said with a smirk before turning around and heading to class.

********************

Chloe parked her car in front of the Luthor Mansion, the castle alone was intimidating, she took a deep breath to shake off the tension and walked towards the front door, ringing the bell. A butler opened it and gave her a less then welcoming look.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Chloe Sullivan, Lex is expecting me." She said mocking his superior tone.

"Mr. Luthor is in his study." The butler opened the door wider so she could come in and started to follow her.

"I know where it is." She said dismissing him with her hand as she headed upstairs, Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face. As she walked down the hall she heard loud voices coming from the study, she stopped to hear what was happening, not too close to the door in case someone came out… or was thrown out.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK SUCH THING!" Chloe heard a familiar female voice but she couldn't quite place it.

"Well Helen, I believe I do, and to be honest I didn't think this would bother you at all, you know I have reasons to do that, considering you are the one who wants to rush things up…" She heard Lex replying in a very calm tone.

'Helen, of course…' Chloe thought taking one step closer to the door so she could hear better.

"SO YOU DON'T TRUST ME IS THAT IT, LEX?"

"You know well enough that's not the point, but to agree with your terms, you'll have to agree with mine."

Chloe heard the sound of glass shattering and rushed to the door, without thinking twice she opened it. As she did, both Lex and Helen looked at her, Lex was sitting on his chair and Helen was standing across from him, looking like she could murder someone with her own hands. Chloe noticed the glass on the floor next to Helen's feet, she had obviously broken it out of rage, Chloe pretended to be embarrassed and looked at Lex. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but the butler said you were expecting me so…" 

Helen's hands closed into fists, she was looking angrier by the second, Lex stood up and smirked at Chloe. "You can't interrupt when you're being expected to show, Chloe." He turned to Helen, keeping the smirk on his face. "Helen I'm afraid we'll have to continue later, Ms. Sullivan and I have business to discuss." He said placing his hand on her back and leading her to the study's door. She said something Chloe couldn't understand and stormed out, after pushing Lex away from her. Lex closed the study door behind him and made his way back to his chair, motioning for Chloe to have a seat.

"I'm sorry about that. Would you like something to drink? Coffee?"

Taking the seat across from Lex, Chloe nodded "Coffee would be great." If he was going to pretend nothing happened, she was just going to play along, Helen Bryce was hardly the topic she wanted to discuss.

Lex pressed a button on his intercom, ordering his butler to bring coffee for both of them, after that he leaned against his chair and eyed Chloe for a moment. "So, Chloe, how much have you heard?" 

Chloe looked at him surprised. 'Damn'. She knew it was useless to try and hide she did hear part of the conversation so she just shook her head leaning back against her chair as well. "Nothing that could give me any idea of what was happening." She shrugged pretending not to show interest on the subject.

The butler walked into the room with their coffee, serving them and leaving quickly afterwards. 

Lex too a sip of his coffee and rested his mug on the desk. "Very well…" he said looking back at Chloe who was drinking her own coffee. "Moving on to the reason why you're here, did you consider my proposal?" 

Chloe arched an eyebrow at him almost chocking on her coffee 'Proposal?' then she put her mug down finally understanding what he meant. "Well would I be here if I hadn't?" She said trying to hide her almost embarrassing moment. "However I need to know what I'll get out of this arrangement before agreeing with it or not."

Lex admired Chloe for a moment. 'She certainly knows better then to let people like me intimidate her…' Lex smirked. "I like your confidence Chloe, I really admire that quality on women."

She mocked a puzzled look "Really Lex? Helen certainly didn't seem all that confident when she left…" She smirked "Now are you going to tell me my advantages or are you going to try to confuse me with made up compliments just so I'll agree with anything you say? Because if you're going for the latter, don't waste your time, it won't work." 

Lex grinned at her. "Not easy to fool, another good quality, but I meant what I said about admiring your confidence…" Lex stood up and leaned against his desk, in front of Chloe. "You seem not to want to waste your time chatting so I'll skip to the point." He noticed Chloe nodding approvingly and went on. "What I propose is that we both exchange the information we have on this and other odd happening in Smallville, like I told you once I like your meteor theory and I know you have done a lot of research on the subject, now so have I, fortunately, each of us from one point of view, gathering different facts that if put together could lead to a conclusion."

Chloe looked at Lex, thoughtfully and nodded. "I think that could work, however, you've seen big part of my researches and the quantity of material I have at The Torch, I, on the other hand have seen nothing…" 

"You have a valid point, unfortunately, I don't have any documents here." He stopped to think of what he could do… "I'll tell you what, I'll send a copy of the research some of my scientists have done to The Torch tomorrow morning, after you take a look you let me know if we have an agreement or not, how does that sound?" 

Chloe got up from her seat, looking into his eyes, but with something that wasn't her usual suspicious look, she could tell he noticed how she was looking and quickly looked away from him, lowering her head and then looking at him again, but not meeting his eyes. "Sounds fair." She said, picking up her purse from the chair. "I should get going…" 

Lex looked at her, a mixture of disappointment and surprise on his face. "I was about to invite you to join me for dinner…" He tried.

Chloe gave a nervous chuckle. "Thanks but I have some things to do at home." She said turning to the door.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to hearing from you tomorrow." Lex opened the door to her and she got out.

"I'll let you know as soon as possible." She said sounding like her normal, confident self again, "Goodbye Lex." Chloe left, heading to her car.

Lex stood by his study's window, looking at Chloe as she made her way into her car and out of the Luthor property.

_________________________________________________________


End file.
